Addicted to sweets
by MsChanify
Summary: "He's already addicted to sweets. He'll have diabetes." she said. "If you want him to eat less sweets, you'll need to find something you can give him as replacement." Aunt Ginny and her advice. "Like what?" 'A sweetener, perhaps' she added in though. James II x OC and other pairings.
1. Prologue

Hello! This is my first fic for this fandom, actually a first published one. I would appreciate it, if you would leave a review, and let me know if you liked it :)

* * *

Prologue

"And, Roxanne Weasley caught the snitch! 150 points for Gryffindor! With this Gryffindor wins with Slytherin 340 to 160! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE QUIDDITCH CUP! " commentator Kevin Jordan announced a winner of the match, whereas all players were landing around Roxanne holding who was holding a golden snitch. A moment later all Gryffindor house and a couple of friends from other houses met in the common room of lions and started a party. When the party was going strong, Ariana along with Dom and Rox was resting near a table with firewhiskey in hand, drinking it unashamedly.

"Don't drink this much, or your brain will evaporate!" Dom shouts to her however Ariana wasn't listening because she was looking through the crowd in the common room in search of messed-up black haired boy. When she finally found him, he was snogging a girl named Taylor in front of fireplace, without paying attention to people around them.

 _I want to be that girl…_ she thought, as a shocking expression dawned upon her face. She let go of a glass she was holding, and let it shatter on the floor spilling the rest of her drink. However nobody paid attention to her actions, so when her hair changed colors from gold to red, she just repaired the shattered glass, bid goodbye to Roxy, and went back to her dorm in Ravenclaw quite sober. Taking a shower she repeated the word _no_ as many times as possible.

"Arie, is everything okay?! You're sitting under that shower almost an hour now!"

"I'm coming out…" looping the towel around her, she got her wand and performed a drying spell on her hair. After going out, Dom raised a brow at the ends of her hair.

"Red? Are you serious?"

"What's so strange? I cheered for Gryffindor."

"There's a reason you're not in that house, darling"

"Because I'm not courageous?" she asked her friend.

"No. It's because the red is totally not your color!" At this both of them burst out laughing, while Ariana got dressed up in her pajama, and they both fallen asleep on their respective beds.

* * *

" _So you can keep me, inside the pocket of your ripped jeans…"_

"Ed Sheeran? Girl, you really know how to wake me up." Dom groaned and looked through the empty 5th year girl dorm. "Which hour is it? And what day?"

"It's 9:30am" the strawberry-blonde made a petrified face, and Ariana burst out laughing" and it is Sunday, so there's no lessons."

"Oh, that actually makes sense. You're singing."

"Dress up princess, we're going to breakfast." She says, changing her hair color to cold blue in the mirror and hurrying her friend along. Making their down to breakfast, both of them sat on the Gryffindor table beside Roxy and opposite James and Fred.

"Where's your girlfriend Jamesie?" questioned veela.

"Probably can't walk" Dom choked on her toast, while Ariana spilled her milk while pouring it.

"Holy shit!"

"Eww, I don't need details of your sex life" said Roxy

"Jamesie is lying." Says Fred quietly laughing at Ariana "He said something _offending to her_ while telling her a joke, so he didn't get much action."

"That's disgusting Fred." Says Rachel, as she sits with girls. Fred looked ashamed and shut up momentarily "What the heck you said to her?"

"Probably some joke about blondes." Said Roxy

"So, why aren't you telling it here now?" urged him Ariana. She needed a good laugh now. And apparently, James needed some cheering up.

"A blonde comes to Leaky Cauldron, and before her appears a wall to Diagon Alley. They both stand there, facing each other. After a while the wall crumbles before the girl. Why? A wise man changes his mind, a fool never will." When he ended, everyone around James burst out laughing, automatically making his day better.

"I don't understand that girl. Jokes about blondes are classic, hell even Aunt Fleur laughs at them!" Ariana says taking a few pancakes for her. Then Fred looked at her mischievously and asked :

"Waffles or pancakes?"

"Waffles, of course."

"Then why take pancakes when you can eat waffles?"

"Because someone already ate all the waffles." She glared at James who only blushed a little and went back to consuming his portion of waffles. "Looks like I'll need to make some myself later in the kitchens."

"Oh yes, Ariana's home cooked waffles!" shouted excited Rei, when boys looked at her quizzically.

"They can't be better than these done by Nana or the elves here." Says Fred at her.

"Ah, but they are, brother of mine. " the dark skinned boy just groaned at his sister choice of words.

"You must be joking right now. There's no way I could pass the occasion to taste them now, right Freddie?" he just nodded energetically, and when Ariana ended her pancakes and stood up, they followed her out of the Great Hall. While going to the stairs, they met Taylor and when the girl spotted James with his cousins and friends, she made her way to them and started kissing James in front of them. When they finally ended their session, he only murmured something that sounded like _Go without me_ , that made Fred pull out a really disgusted expression and hurry into the kitchens ahead of his friends. When the girls where ahead of James and his _girlfriend_ Ariana took Dom sleeves pulling her behind Roxy and Rei.

"Dom"

"Hmmm?"

"I think I'm going to bake something more than waffles."

The veela looked at her best friend, and noticed her hand were shaking. Yet, she remained silent. Two hours later Fred, Rei and Roxy made the way to their Gryffindor common room with full stomachs' and bags full of cookies, waffles and brownies for five people. The girls went straight to their dorm, and Fred went to the dorm he shared with James. Laying dark-haired boy double portion on the bedside table, brown eyes widened with fear when he saw the mount of sweets in front of him.

"What is this?!"

"Your portion is double, since you preferred to snog your stupid blonde girlfriend, instead of hanging out with your family and friends. I suggest you start with waffles, they're on the top of this Mount Sweetserest." The ginger haired boy turned on his heel and dropped his share on his table, leaving stunned James on his own. He takes a waffle from the top, somehow still perfectly decorated. The only heard thing was his chewing and the words _It's really better than the one Nana does_.

* * *

1 month later, in Hogwarts Express.

"Can I sit with you?" asks James as he opens the door to the compartment when sits Fred, Roxy, Dominique and Ariana. On the floor were laying a lot of photos from this school year. Girls laughed loud as Ariana danced with Roxy to an song that played from wPod and Dom watched the pictures, while Rachel was with her boyfriend in another compartment.

"That depends. If you're gonna dump us again in the middle of the ride, I have no intention of sharing with you these delicacies. What about your girlfriend?"

"There's waffles?" he asked, while Freddie only grinned. " I'm staying. Besides, she's not my girlfriend."

After a while James was eating his fourth waffle watching photos. Dom joined dancing girls, when the song was a little slower. Holding in his hand a picture of him and Ariana, he heard one of the girl singing along to the song.

 _"And how can you be,_  
 _Too blind to see,_  
 _The girl that stands before you,_  
 _Who wants you more than anything?_  
 _Just shut up and love me…"_

While Dom started squealing with excitement, Ariana stopped singing completely petrified of what she'd done. She never sings when there are other people, except Dom with her. While the singer ended the song and the next track started playing, Ariana was so embarrassed and such a mess that she started to making herself into a ball, with really crazy looking red hair.

"You could be a Weasley with this color of hair" Roxy started laughing at her friend and somehow Ariana started feeling better "I always wondered why don't you sing more. You're great!"

"Ugh, no I'm not. I'm sorry you needed to hear my screeching. I think James has become deaf."

"What? Ah, nothing… Dom, can I take this picture?"

"Which one? Oooh, sure" blue-eyed girl smiled "I even have a copy of it!"

"Why do you have two the same pictures?" he asked suspiciously.

"That's a secret you moron. I don't tell my secrets." She told him in advance. James only shrugged and shoved the photo into his pocket.

"Arie, where are you heading to your granddad?" asked Roxy

"He picks me up, actually. Then we're headed to portkey that take us to Poland."

"Wait, you're going to Poland?! That means you're going to That gradfather?!" Dom shouted

"Wait, which one is it again?" asked Freddie and James.

"Honestly, boys. We're talking about Josef Wronski who…"

"MADE A WRONSKI FEINT?!" Fred shouted "Holy shit! Are you serious?!"

"No, James is. Did you forgot?" joked Ariana "You could already forgot, but I remember telling you that my mum is from Poland and that her dad played quidditch."

"And you're going to spend a whole month there… I'm jealous. I would actually love to meet all your Polish family, right Dom?"

"You don't even know Polish that well Roxy. I'm pretty sure you only know a few curses." Dom laughed at her.

"I can't help to remember them all! There's just SO MUCH of them."

"Well, I could always ask." Says Ariana laughing at her friends.

When the train stopped at platform 9 ¾ Ariana immediately started searching for her grandfather in the crowd of strangers.

"Dziadku!"

"Tu jesteś Ariana!" the girl jumped into the arms of the elderly man. "Miałem prawdziwy problem z dostaniem się na ten peron. Twoja matka krzyknęła tylko 9 ¾! Szalona kobieta."

"Cóż, to cała ona. Powiedz, mogę cię komuś przedstawić? Kiedy dowiedzieli się że spędzę u ciebie miesiąc zaczęli wpraszać się na obiad." Josef laughed "Tylko oni nie mówią po Polsku…"

"Nie przejmuj się, mój angielski is perfect!"

"Attention please!" Ariana called to her friends " I'm presenting to you the discoverer of The Wronski Feint, and my charming grandfather! Dziadku, this is James Sirius Potter, Fred Weasley II and his twin sister Roxanne, and Dominique Weasley. And everyone are a family, there much more of them. It takes a while to remember them all. Oh, there's Rei!" she pointed at a brunette making her way towards them "That's Rachel Raerie."

"Is that a waffle made by Ariana?" Josef looked at a untouched waffle that James held in his hands. He only nodded, still in amazement. " You probably want to eat this right, there's no way you could give it to elderly old man? It's just, my wife don't want to give me any kind of sweets in my old age… but I'm addicted to waffles made by my baby girl." At his speech everyone laughed and talked for awhile, when Josef announced that they needed to go, unless they wanted to be late for their portkey. He taken Ariana's luggage into one hand, and her hand into his other, and disapparated to the place where the portkey waited. Holding and old lamp, she started to think. It'll be one month until she comes back to Godric's Hollow and be with her friends again. _One month to collect these thoughts._

END

* * *

In English :

"Dziadku!" = "Grandpa!"

"Tu jesteś Ariana! Miałem prawdziwy problem z dostaniem się na ten peron. Twoja matka krzyknęła tylko 9 ¾! Szalona kobieta." = "Here you are, Ariana! I had a real problem with finding this platform. Your mother only yelled 9 ¾! Crazy woman."

"Cóż, to cała ona. Powiedz, mogę cię komuś przedstawić? Kiedy dowiedzieli się że spędzę u ciebie miesiąc zaczęli wpraszać się na obiad. Tylko oni nie mówią po Polsku…" = „Well, sounds like her. Tell me, can I introduce you to someone? When they were told I spend a whole month with you, they actually wanted to come for a dinner. Only, they don't speak in Polish..."

"Nie przejmuj się, mój Angielski is perfect!"= "Don't worry, my English is perfect!"

That's all! Also, a wPod is just a wizarding iPod.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

„All kinds of chocolate."

Until this moment, 31th July was marked in James life under the title "Dad's birthday". This year, however it was added a subtitle – "Met with Taylor, quarrel with Fred". Ah, but what's wrong with that? Well, probably the fact that Harry especially asked his son to not row with his cousin or, if he knew the cause of said row, he do not invite her to his birthday party. Around 9 p.m. when "the cause" left the party to go to her friend, James let out a sigh of relief laying on the couch in the corner of the living room. He didn't lay long on it, because five minutes later someone rang the doorbell, and he was the only one to notice it. He stood up to let the new guests in.

"Hi James!" said Ariana giving him the cake she was holding.

"Ariana and Mr. and Mrs. Hills?" James opened the door and let them in.

"James! I told you, no honorifics!" said Bart to him

"Ah, sorry, Uncle Bart. I though you're coming back tomorrow? And where is your colorful hair Ariana?" he asked with a grin.

"See mum, I told you that its perfectly fine to come in my normal attire, but no, you had to force me into this dress and normal hair" Ariana said with a pout to her mother.

"Nonsense, dear. You're uninvited, so at least make yourself presentable!" she said to her and added in hushed tones later "And, you need to show off these legs. They're great."

Mr. Hills only rolled his eyes on his wife and daughter, and made a beeline to greet the Potters and the rest of the people. While James was waiting for the two women to end their little row, he looked at Ariana carefully. She had long, light brown wavy hair, that were getting red at the top of her head. Wearing a short, white crochet dress with ¾ loose sleeves and a big, ecru plait belt, and with boho sandals, she looked like she just came straight from a beach. Her big, blue eyes were highlighted with black eyeliner. He eyed her legs a few times.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I wanted you to look fancy!"

"And for what reason?"

"Darling, both you and me know why. I don't need to voice it, right?" Mrs. Hills smirked at her daughter, and Ariana cheeks and hair taken a pink shade.

"I'm going to the restroom." She said through gritted teeth and stormed straight for the bathroom. Elizabeth only laughed, and started searching for her husband.

"Man, you're drooling"

Behind James appeared two of his cousins – Dom and Fred. She gave him a handkerchief and a glass of champagne.

"Did you perhaps saw something you liked?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure that brownie from Ariana is very good looking." Stated Fred. James only rolled his eyes and took a piece of cake, which prompted Dominique to add her own opinion.

"I for one, I'm pretty sure that the 'brownie' James wants a bite of, is none other than Ariana with a tan."

Which resulted in choking from James, which made Fred burst out laughing and high-fiving his veela cousin. In that moment, Ariana came back running and started hugging dark skinned teen and her best friend.

"Girl, with this dark tan, you almost could make a pass as my sister! You look like chocolate." Said ginger-haired boy, smiling. "Sun must have been less than a guest in Poland then…"

"I swear I'm depressed by weather in England. All July nothing but rain and sun for 5 minutes." Stated James finally eating his cake properly. "How I'm supposed to train Quidditch alone, because suddenly, EVERYONE hates rain right now? At least today it's burning hot." Fred sent him a murderous glare.

"I had enough rain after a week, you won't make me fly in it. And like you said, today was too hot."

"Well, if you're okay with it, I might play with you tomorrow. Freddie, where's your sister?"

"My poor little twin sister caught a cold because a certain idiot made her play in pouring rain yesterday. She's so in pain right now!"

"Drama queen. Well, she's going to be okay tomorrow." Said Dom as a new song started playing.

"Cheerleader? Your parents have a interesting taste in music" she said to James.

"My dad loves playing it for mom. He even plays the extended version."

Ariana looked James straight in his eyes, and for awhile, she regretted this decision. Warm, brown eyes looked in hers, and she couldn't stop comparing them to hot chocolate. Cursing her friend in thoughts for making that chocolate reference, and still looking in his laughing eyes, she started to blush slightly. After a moment, she said the first thing that made it into her mind.

"How long are you planning on eating this cake?"

"Hey, I can always stop!" he said with a serious face which made Dom burst out laughing so loud, that she started coughing for awhile.

"Cool!" she grabbed his wrist and started pulling him into the dancing crowd " I need a dance partner!" James set the cake on the table and licked his lips from the leftovers of sweet chocolate, and let himself be pulled by Ariana. She was really thankful to be away from interested eyes of Dom.

"Fred, I think Ariana wants some chocolate too…"

"You're not talking about…"

"Mhm. I have a feeling she really likes James chocolate eyes."

"And suddenly, everything is back to chocolate… How long?"

"I'm a 1/8 veela and her best friend, not a love guru Freddie"

"Then how could you know?"

"Because I am her best friend."

They both laughed and set the empty champagne glasses on table, and then started dancing probably elbowing a lot of family on the way. Dancing in rhythm let Ariana forget a few things, the songs kept changing, and when _Neon Lights_ started playing, James lay one of his hand on her lower back, and a second one on her hip and pulled her towards him. Taking a strong breath, she could smell his cologne which made her thank heavens that it was kind of dark in Potters' living room. After the ending of the song, they looked each other in the eyes, drawing ragged breaths in after an energetic dance, when suddenly they were knocked over to the floor by none other that Harry Potter and his wife Ginny, laughing loud from some joke and spinning in circles. Shortly after, the four of them were laughing on the floor with aching behinds, and nobody knew why. Hermione and Ron made their way to help them stand up, looking at them with ridiculous expressions on their faces. When everyone were quiet, Elizabeth made her way toward Ariana.

"Ariana, I need to go back to Poland." She said to her daughter.

"What, why?"

"Well, there's something of a problem here, and your grandmother phoned me asking if I could come. And your dad has been called to his work immediately on mission. I'll probably know tomorrow how long it'll take him, but he won't be coming home tonight."

"So I get to stay home alone?" she asked in a mischievous tone. Her mother laughed.

"I rather die, than let you stay alone. No. Your dad is on a dangerous mission, I won't be here, what if someone comes attack his family?" she took on a concerned voice. " That's why, I wanted to ask, Ginny, could she maybe stay with you?"

"Oh yes, we'd love to have her!" Ginny said in response. "So don't worry, and go take care of that problem."

"Right, I need to go. Thank you Ginny." she took out her wand, charmed an empty can and when she taken hold of it, she disappeared.

"Did your mother just use an illegal portkey in front of people administrating law?" asked James in awe. Harry and Hermione looked at each other in understanding. Then, she said

"I have seen nothing." And everyone have taken that as a hint – if aunt Hermione who administrates law said she saw nothing, everyone in the room will too. "Where's that chocolate fountain again, Harry?"

* * *

Around 1 a.m. when every guest beside Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo went home, Ginny handed Ariana a new pajama saying "Early Christmas Present!" and ushered her into bathroom. After showering, she made a way to Lily.

"Hey Lils, can you give me a pillow and a blanket?"

"And why do you need it?" she asked, looking at her like she'd just sprouted a second head.

"Um, well, I'll be sleeping on a couch so…"

"Oh hell no, you're not sleeping there!" Lily laughed at her

"But Hermione and Ron already sleep in guest room…"

"James, tell her she won't be sleeping on the bloody couch!" the red-haired girl started shouting to her brother murmuring under her nose. James made his way into living room in pajama pants and a tee-shirt on his head, which made both of girls laugh.

"Don't laugh, help me!"

"Pfft, why? Will it have any benefits for me?" Ariana asks shaking with laughter.

"I may have been blindsided for now, yet I know you're laughing at me!"

"Then you don't know very much…" started Lily with mischievous glance in her eyes.

"Little devil" she hushed her, and made her way to James, taking the shirt off his head. " First, that shirt is on the wrong side. " she said giving him his shirt "And your pants are the same way. Now go change!"

"Yes, ma'am!" he saluted and went back to the bathroom.

"So, did you like, enjoyed the view?" asked Lily.

"Hush, you little devil. Are you sure you're twelve? Shouldn't you be already asleep?" she said desperately trying to change the theme of this conversation.

"I have two older brothers, and parents, who like to flirt blatantly with each other." She stated " Every time dad comes down on breakfast shirtless, mom wants to eat him with her eyes…yours is more on the innocent side."

 _That's good to know…_ she thought, and shouted "Oh my Merlin, James!"

"What, what happened…" Ginny ran from her kitchen "James Sirius Potter put your pajamas on now!"

"But it's hot mom! It's middle of the summer! And I'm sleeping alone in my room, so what's the difference?!"

"What nonsense are you spouting? Are you thinking Ariana is going to sleep on the couch? She's sleeping in your room with you, we already conjured a bed for her."

"It's okay, I can sleep on the couch…" she tried saying but Ginny and James didn't hear her.

"At least wear pants!"

"I'll take them off during night anyway" Ginny sent him a murderous glare, which made him shut up and run into the bathroom. While in safety he shouted "Besides, mum, Ariana started undressing me first!"

"James Sirius Potter it's not my fault that you cannot dress properly!"

Lily and Ginny started laughing so loud, that half-asleep Harry made his way down.

"Why are you laughing? And what's with all the shouting? What is happening?" he asked yawning and rubbing his eyes underneath his glasses.

"I see that we have a festival of sleeping without shirts on! Who'll be next? Uncle Ron, or Al? Or maybe Hugo?" said Lily with tears in her eyes.

"5 galleons for Al and Hugo"

"You're probably right, so I won't take your bet"

After 2 minutes, came Albus and Hugo, that were unfortunately awaken by the screaming and laughing. Ariana turned to Ginny to ask her again, if she can sleep on the couch, but none of her words were making it through to her head. Her shirtless husband taken all of her attention.

"Don't try, you won't get a word out of her. " whispered James to her "Looks like you'll need to stay in my room after all." He stated, turned to his dad, and whispered something to him. Harry only nodded, made his way towards his wife, scooped her in his arm and carried her bridal style to their bedroom. After him went Al with Hugo and Lily, and a moment after James and Ariana made their way up the stairs. Both laying on their respective beds, they whispered their goodnights and fallen asleep quickly.

* * *

Waking up, the first thing Ariana did was look at a clock on the wall. Making sure it was showing 7:40 a.m. , she leaned again on her pillow, trying to fall asleep. Snuggling in her blanket, she suddenly felt and arm around her waist, and a warm breath on her neck. Slowly turning on her side she looked at James who had a grin on his face.

"Good morning" he said

"Uhm, James…why are you here?" she asked fully awake now "Last time I checked I've fallen asleep alone"

"Ah, yes, but around 3 a.m. I needed to pee, and ended in a bed that was nearer the bathroom."

"Then, you can go back to yours now."

"No, it's cold there" he whined.

"I'm sure you said it was too hot anyway, when you argued with Ginny yesterday."

"I lied." He stated and snuggled closer to her, still holding her waist. She sighed and let him rest for ten more minutes. _This is ridiculous, we're not eight anymore. This is bad for me._ she thought later, and started pushing him off her, forcing him to open his eyes.

"Can you let me go?"

"No"

"James."

"I'm comfy." He closed his eyes once more and started falling asleep again.

"James Sirius Potter." She said harder.

"Go to sleep woman. It's too early." He whined quietly, snuggling close to Ariana.

"If you don't let me go now, you won't eat any waffles for breakfast."

"Waffles?! But…" he looked at his arms that were holding her hostage. " It's so comfy and warm here."

"I think you shouldn't be laying here at all." She says with a smile on her face. She knows she won. Well, almost.

"Give me five more minutes!" he put his second hand on her waist and pulled her under him, successfully trapping her. Satisfied, he lied on her, which resulted in losing remaining oxygen from her lungs.

"Holy shit, James, how much you weight?"

"This is all muscle, sweetie" James stated as he settled his head on her belly, at the same time letting her breathe. Minutes passed, and after a while she was sure it wasn't just five minutes. She decided to pull her last weapon.

"If you don't get off me this moment, I'll start screaming and wake everyone up. I'm sure your mom will be very curious why are you laying on me."

"And then, she'll make sure we're using condoms. Fuck!"

"Now you don't have to make sure you're putting it right." Ariana smiled and kept watching as James moaned in pain rolling on the bed, cursing under his nose. "I'm going to take a shower. Don't you dare trying to peek at me." As she got up, and bend over to pick something from the floor, James started moaning more loudly with slight growl in his voice. _Merlin pants, not now…_

"Come on, I didn't kick you that hard. Stop dramatizing." She made way to the bathroom in James room. Half an hour later, she made her way towards kitchen eyeing James suspiciously as he was still laying on his stomach, still in bed, and was urging her to leave his room already. When she finally left, James only sighed, looked at his boxers with exasperated look, got up and decided to take a really cold shower.

* * *

Making waffles, pancakes and crepes' for seven people wasn't a big feat for Ariana. Baking the last pancake, she heard Ginny and Harry making their way downstairs, and entering the kitchen just a moment later, to a table full of food.

"Breakfast for seven people is served!"

"Seven?" asked Harry "Someone's missing?"

"Well, Ron and Hermione had early work. At least that was what they said to me. And well, James isn't getting any." She stated, as she set the whipped cream, chocolate and raspberry sauce, sliced bananas' and other fruits on the table. "Whatever you want, use it!"

Harry reached out for the waffle, put a ton of whipped cream on it, some strawberries and topped it with chocolate sauce. "Delishous" he mumbled, making Ginny laugh. When she was reaching for her own portion, Al, Hugo, Rose and Lily made their way to the kitchen, and started eating.

"Where's James?" asked Ginny after a while.

"He was saying something about a long, cold shower…" mumbled Al.

"James hates cold showers. Heck, the only cold water he likes is that in his glass and in Great Lake."

"We all know that." Added Lily

"Poor him, he'll be late for breakfast, and won't eat any of these goodies." Harry said, still eating his waffles, managed to send his wife a devious grin. She only shrugged, and tried to hide the smile on her face.

"He wouldn't get anything." Ariana said pouting, looking at the Potters who were clearly talking with their eyes.

"And why is it?" asked Rose

"He's already addicted to sweets. He'll have diabetes." She said. Rose and Lily snorted at her statement.

"If you want him to eat less sweets, you'll need to find something you can give him as a replacement." Aunt Ginny and her advice.

"Like what?" _A sweetener, perhaps?_ She added in though. " Besides, it's true. I brought a cake yesterday and he ate almost all of it!"

"Well, one day, you'll know what I mean."

"Maybe you are in Ravenclaw but sometimes you can be seriously clueless." Said Rose still eating her pancake.

"Ditto to you for that, Rose." Said Albus, consuming the last crepe while Rose eyed him dangerously asking him with her eyes _What are you implying?_ , when James entered the kitchen.

"Where's my share of breakfast?" asked James, as he stared at the empty table. Then he looked straight at Ariana who had a cruel smile on her lips, and started circling her stomach.

"None?"

"None."

"Not even a pancake?"

"Yep."

"Then, it's time for the last resort. The Potters Charm!" He messed up his dark, wet, messy hair, making it so the leftover water started dripping from his forehead to his cheeks and eyebrows. Making big, dog eyes at her, he looked her straight in her eyes. Now, she was positively startled, because this strategy never worked on her – no matter the circumstances. But here she was, gaping at his face, and when she met his eyes, her stomach did the unthinkable – it flipped. She cursed the day of the last Quidditch match in her thoughts.

"Ugh."

"Pleaaase?"

"No."

"I'm beginning." He tilted his head a little, which resulted in her bursting out laughing.

"Y-you look like a big, wet, hungry puppy."

"Is that a yes?"

"Maybe." She stood up, and made her way towards the kitchen stove. Making waffles for James, she tried to shout out the laughs of the family sitting in the dinner room. James sat beside his father.

"I can't believe that worked." He said to Harry. He only looked at his son, smiled at him in a way 'I-know-why-you-had-taken-that-cold-shower'. James scowled at his father and moaned quietly.

"Let me tell you one thing, son. Don't suppress it."

"Then what I'm supposed to do?" he stared at Harry with wide eyes.

"Take that hot shower, and release it."

"What the hell dad, do you want to spoil my breakfast?"

"If you want to be blue balled this bad, go take your cold shower for the rest of your life, for what I care."

"Now, that is a terrifying though. Getting blue balled all your life." Said Ginny dramatically, and laughed at the terrified look on her son face. _Ah, what a good thing to have such understanding parents ._ thought James. "Just be sure you're using protection, when you're at this stage."

Even if James knew that that'll be exactly what his mother would say, he still blushed slightly. At this point, he was just thankful Ariana stood in the kitchen, humming to herself, as she was making him waffles, and wasn't paying any attention to what happened at the table. Fifteen minutes later Ariana served him his portion, and saw that only James and Ginny remained seated at the table. Sitting with them, she stared at the post that arrived and saw two letters with her name. She opened the first one that she knew was from her mother.

"Oh, Mom has written. I wonder what happened…"

 _Dear Ariana,_

 _Like you already know, I'm back in Poland. The problem that apparently, was your granddad being his usual, stupid self. He went to a party after we left – the one we were supposed to go with them to, before we decided to go back to England – and got himself plastered. Apparently, he doesn't think clearly in this state, as he made a bet that he could pull off that Wronski Feint of his, while drunk. So he got on that broom of his, made his way up, and made his way down because he wasn't holding his broom right and he just fallen of her, straight on his head, no less. For now, he's still sleeping, but the healer says they're waiting for the effect of alcohol wearing down, since they couldn't give him a lot of healing potions in his state, they put him in a kind of coma. The healers of Saint Hollsby tell me he'll be ok in a week, so I must stay here for that time, as your grandmother can't take care of him all day. About your dad – he still don't know when he'll be off his duty so, please stay with the Potters until I comeback. I wrote Ginny another letter, so she'll know the circumstances. If you need some of your things from home, send an elf. There are strong wards around our house, and only Blue Jeans will be able to go there without breaking them. You can call her in the afternoon, she should be back from her vacation by then._

 _Love, mum._

"It looks like you all need to put up with me for a little longer."

"Don't worry about it. Ah, but you'll still be sleeping in James room."

"Um, but I'm perfectly fine with guest room…"

"Sorry sweetie, but from today on, we're having a renovation there. It'll last a while, because we need to order new furniture. Well, even if Lily and Hugo are going to be with Scamanders from tomorrow on, Scorpius and Mya are coming then, and I don't think Al appreciate putting Mya in the same room as James. And she's the best friends with Rose so it's fitting." Ginny explained thoroughly.

"There's still couch…"

"You're not sleeping on that sorry excuse of a couch." Volunteered James sparing Ariana from his mother lecture. He licked his fingers from the leftover sauce, and picked up a letter addressed to him. "It from Hogwarts! Finally!" Ariana reached for her own, and opened it to see her results.

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

Pass Grades : Outstanding (O)

Exceeds Expectations (E)

Acceptable (A)

Fail Grades : Poor (P)

Dreadful (D)

Troll (T)

ARIANA IVY HILLS HAS ACHIEVED

Astronomy : E

Ancient Runes : O

Arithmancy : E

Care of Magical Creatures : E

Charms : E

Defence Against the Dark Arts : O

Herbology : A

History of Magic : P

Potions : E

Transfiguration : O

"I have nine OWLS! I only failed History of Magic!" Ariana yelled, swapping her results with James. Apparently, everyone came back for their Hogwarts letters, because Al looked at her as she was a mad woman.

"Aren't you supposed to be a Ravenclaw?" he asked

"I am, I scored three O's, and besides, Binns class is just a nap stop. " under the results was a list of books they can purchase if they wish to continue the classes they passed. "And even though Neville is simply, the best teacher ever, I just don't like Herbology that much." She looked at James OWLS. He had three Outstanding's from Transfiguration, Herbology and Defence, four Exceeds Expectations from Arithmancy, Care of M.C., Charms and Potions. He failed astronomy and divination, which wasn't surprising. She looked at his results again and was quite surprised "I can't believe you got an A on History of Magic."

"Why are you surprised about. Most of questions was about a second wizarding war. Of course I got a passable grade. What are you taking in sixth year?"

"Transfiguration, DADA, charms, potions, arithmancy and ancient ruins. I also want to learn alchemy and physics."

"Physics? Why?"

"Because, thanks to that, you can use magic without a wand." James eyes twinkled "McGonagall said that if I desired to take them, I would need to pass transfiguration, Arithmancy, dada, and charms."

"Then, I'm taking Arithmancy, Herbology, Charms, Defence, Potions, Transfiguration and Physics." He said finally, tearing his letter from her hands, and putting it on the table. He'd taken her wrist and started pulling her in the direction of the stairs. "Now you promised me a Quidditch match today, and you just don't break your promises like that."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Ariana was still standing in front of her wardrobe, that consisted of her clothes left in Potters home.

"I can't believe it, I don't have any sweatpants. And I can't call Blue Jeans…"

"I lend you mine, if it's okay with you." Said James "But please, tell me, how is it again that you have your own wardrobe in here?"

"Well, because I'm somehow good friends with your family, I think I have a wardrobe in every home in the Weasley-Potter clan in case of a sleepover of something… at least, most of them. But these are from last year, and frankly, are too small." She pulled out her favorite red top, and realized that it would fit her, but if she wore it now, it would stick to her body like leather. "I think I'll take your proposition."

"Hmm, what proposition?" he asked dumbly..

"About sweatpants? You know, if you still could lend it to me…"

James went to his room, and came back after five minutes with a Gryffindor Quidditch team tracksuit, with a big Lion hat on his head, and a golden-red scarf. Ariana burst out laughing as he tried to make his way into the room in the big, roaring hat, only falling flat on his arse, because the hat hooked over the door frame.

"Are you trying to make me laugh, or make me a fan of Gryffindor?"

"Both, maybe?" he asks with a big smile on his face. Shaking her head, she takes his tracksuit from him and makes her way to the bathroom to change. Putting on her old top, old sweatpants, and finally the blouse on she looked at it for a while longer. The back of the blouse had written Potter in big letters, and Beater in smaller ones. Putting it on, she looked at herself in the mirror. Even if red hair didn't suit her, Gryffindor colors gold and red certainly did. Even after pulling the string in the pants harder and fastening it, the pants still showed her hip. Thinking of a way to shrink them a little, she made her way out of bathroom. James was supposed to wait for her outside.

"Ariana, how long am I supposed to wait… "

"So, do I pass as a Quidditch player?" she asked him

"Wow, I think I have a new Gryffindor fan." He looked at her again. He decided one thing right there. She looked dangerously hot. He should have let her take his tracksuit a very long time ago. "Or a very hot fan."

"Oh, shut up Potter." She blushed and knocked him to the floor again.

"Hey, I meant that you're wearing a lot of red and gold, and that just screams 'FIRE!'"

"You're ridiculous." Helping him stand up, she made her way passing him, and when he breathed her smell, he could still made out the chocolate and raspberry sauce she was making not so long ago. He started remembering some comment Dom and Fred made on chocolate yesterday. Cursing his cousins in mind, for basically knowing them better than he knew himself, he followed her downstairs, humming something along the lines "Gotta be performing magic without a wand".

Ariana completely destroyed James on the Quidditch pitch 10-7, even though he was quicker than her and more experienced. James blamed her very, very tight top that clearly showed her assets when she was speeding up at him on a broom, however he would never admit it to her. Or anyone in his life. He just thanked Merlin he was seated on a broom, or he would need another shower. She probably knew that it worked that way.

"I just hope you didn't went easy on me." She eyed him.

Then he knew, she clearly didn't know her top showed her assets when bending on a broom.

"I had some trouble." He murmured, and went into the kitchen for a bar of Honeydukes raspberry-flavored chocolate.

* * *

Hello! First of all, thanks to everyone who followed or added this story to his favorites. This really makes me happy. This was supposed to be posted at Harry birthday, but I didn't have time to translate the chapter into English (I have it written in my first language which is Polish and in different POV which I'm changing). Also, if you don't like the way James sneaked up to Ariana bed remember, James actually doesn't have a girlfriend – James learns later something about what's going on with him and Taylor. And no, this is not based on the entire Kimye/Taylor Swift drama – I came up with this fic way earlier, so I'm actually quite surprised. The song that Ariana hummed was "Dracula" by Bea Miller. Listen to it, if you want, it's great.

I would love to hear, what you though of this chapter. If you could leave even a short review I would be very thankful! That's all!


End file.
